


Sacrifice

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel has morals, Gen, Pagan Sacrifice, Paganism, child sacrifice, could be read as Gabriel/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Oh, man, they'd fucked up.a.k.a. Sam almost gets sacrificed to a pagan god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Oh, man, they'd fucked up. Or rather, Dean had fucked up. He'd forgotten the most crucial rule of hunting: even when you're not on a job, the supernatural still exists. He'd forgotten that one rule, and now his baby brother was about to be sacrificed to a pagan god.

As soon as they'd realized Sam was missing, Dean and John started looking for his trail. They'd found and followed it, and it had led them to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

The clearing smelled clean, like forests always did after a rainfall. Dew still clung to grass and leaves, though the cool night winds threatened to knock it off. It would have been beautiful if it were for the fact that in the centre of the clearing, Sam was naked and tied to a stone altar. The altar was angled so his face could be seen. Runes had been carved into his skin and his blood stained the stone. He was crying, but the noise was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

A group of pagan worshippers was separated from Sam by about eight feet and a bonfire. One of the worshippers was chanting in a strange language, not Latin or English. Dean caught the name "Loki" somewhere in the gibberish. The worshipper raised some leaves in his left hand.

"No!" Dean shouted. He leapt toward the man and bowled him over, but he was too late - the man had tossed his leaves into the fire and finished his chant.

"Well, well, well."

Loki had arrived.

Dean scrambled up off the ground and back to John. He aimed his shotgun at the god, even though he knew that neither salt rounds nor normal bullets would cause any harm to a god.

Loki's stance was relaxed - rocking back on his heels with his thumbs in his jeans pockets. It matched the wide, lazy grin on his face and the mischievous look in his eyes as he surveyed the scene. Even though he was short, the power radiating off him allowed no misconceptions - he was a god, and not to be trifled with.

His smile grew as his eyes raked over the worshippers. "I don't think I've ever gotten a sacrifice from this particular group, have I?"

The worshipper Dean had attacked now stood up. "No, you have not, Lord Loki, but we are remedying that tonight, and beg you to forgive us for neglecting this practice for so long."

"Yeah, sure, no biggie," said Loki, waving an airy hand. "What is it? Candy? Jewellery? Both?"

The worshipper blinked in confusion. "Er, no, Lord. It is a virgin." He gestured to Sam.

Loki turned around. He took in Sam's tearstained face, his naked body carved with runes, and the gag in his mouth. Slowly, slowly, he turned to face the worshippers. His demeanour was different now. He smiled still, but it had hardened, and his eyes were cruel, like a hawk's.

"What made you think I would appreciate this?" he asked. His voice was level, but there was a sharp undertone.

"It is our understanding that you prefer male par-"

"This is not about my sexual preferences," hissed Loki. "This is about the fact that that boy right there is an unconsenting _child_!"

The man was very nervous now. The thought that Loki might not want his sacrifice had never crossed his mind.

"You could -" he began weakly.

"What?" snarled Loki. "Use him for a blood spell? Kill him?" He advanced on the worshipper. "I do not kill for the fun of it. My victims are abusers, murderers, the lowest of the low! Scum not fit to walk this earth!" Loki's eyes glowed gold with pagan power. "I am a dealer of _justice_!"

He raised his right hand and snapped, and the worshipper exploded. Dean flinched as a few pieces of bloodied flesh hit the side of his cheek.

Loki stared coldly around at the rest of the worshippers. "Run, or you will face the same fate. Do not make this mistake again."

The worshippers scattered into the forest. Neither Dean nor John moved. Loki ignored both of them completely as he faced Sam again.

With another snap of his fingers, Loki appeared by the altar. Sam panicked and started thrashing against the ropes, muffled, terrified sounds fighting his gag.

"Leave him alone!" John shouted, but Loki continued to ignore him.

"Hush, child," Loki murmured to Sam. He touched the boy's forehead. All of Sam's wounds closed, the ropes and gag disappeared, and he was suddenly clad in flannel pyjamas.

Sam barely had time to sit up and ask, "What -" before Loki touched his forehead again. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

Loki picked him up off the altar like he was a baby and not an eleven year old. He strode confidently over to John and Dean. John glared at the god and kept his gun steadily aimed at him, but Dean immediately dropped his gun and opened his arms for Sammy. Loki raised his eyebrows at that, but he handed him over to Dean anyway.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his baby brother and buried his nose in that stupid girly hair of his. He silently apologized for almost getting him killed and tried not to cry.

Loki took a step back and eyed Sam critically for a moment. He snapped his fingers and an orange shock blanket appeared wrapped around Sam's sleeping body.

"He should sleep for about eight or nine hours," Loki informed them. "Plenty of time for the adrenaline to wear off."

The sound of a gunshot echoes through the night. A bullet hole smoked in Loki's green jacket. Apparently, John had gone too long without shooting something.

The god's eyes twinkled in the firelight. "Aw, you really _wound_ me."

John lowered his gun and demanded, "What the fuck are you doing?"

The trickster god raised his eyebrows. "Saving your son's life?"

John's eyes darted to his youngest son and then back to Loki. "Why?"

Loki's eyebrows climbed higher at that. He said sarcastically, "Oh, I dunno, maybe cause I've got these things called morals?"

John snorted. "Gods don't got morals."

"Yeesh. Tough crowd," said Loki. He turned his attention back to Sam. He only stared at him for a few seconds, but in those few seconds, Dean saw a world of pain and knowledge in his eyes.

"You take good care of that boy, Winchester," he ordered. "He's got a rough life ahead of him."

He disappeared without another word, but Dean had the inexplicable feeling that his father wasn't the Winchester Loki had been talking to.


End file.
